


Love by Proxy (Compulsion)

by Carapheonix



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Albus Dumbledore, BAMF Gellert Grindelwald, BAMF Theseus Scamander, Begging, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Theseus Scamander, Competency Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Feedback Loop, Gellert Grindelwald is extra as hell, Grooming, Hallows Server, Imperious Sex, Legilimency Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Multi, Overstimulation, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Pre-OT3, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sort of not reallly:, Straight Razors, Strength Kink, Theseus Scamander has a big dick, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Top Theseus Scamander, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carapheonix/pseuds/Carapheonix
Summary: “Not that I haven’t enjoyed our cat-and-mouse game across Europe, Mister Scamander,” Gellert drawls coyly, speaking over Theseus’ sputtered protests. “But I have a rather more interesting use for your singular mind.”“Say ‘hi’ to Albus for me, won’t you?” Gellert taunts, almost giddy with anticipation.  Gellert watches the man’s eyes fill with horror, realizing what Gellert is about to do. He smirks, rather pleased with himself.   “Imperio!”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald/Theseus Scamander, Albus Dumbledore/Theseus Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Hallows Server Valentine's Exchange 2020





	Love by Proxy (Compulsion)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis/gifts).



> Art and plot by Karaii.... I have done very little here. Please direct all praise to Karaii.
> 
> My prompt was Doom Days by Bastille and uh..... I failed. D: Everything I wrote was super angsty and just not what they were looking for sooooo.... INSTEAD HAVE SOME PORN THAT I WROTE WHILE LISTENING TO DOOM DAYS BY BASTILLE..... 
> 
> I'm sorry, IHaveABadFeelingAboutThis :(  
> I owe you a fic so let me know what you want and I'll write that for you.
> 
> Also... this is beta'd by IHaveABadFeelingAboutThis.... surprise??

  
  


Theseus Scamander is a beautiful and talented man. Gellert would admit that freely if asked. He is also tenacious, stubborn, and utterly brilliant. The type of man that Gellert would have recruited in an instant if Albus hadn’t gotten there first. The auror had been chasing him all over Europe ever since Paris and long after the Ministry had ordered him back. An order the man had ignored without hesitation. 

For three and a half months, the man dogged his every step. Somehow able to track him down despite Gellert’s efforts to go unnoticed. He is good, really good. Gellert hadn’t really been paying attention to the older Scamander in Paris, too focused on the younger. He was too caught up in trying to see what exactly Albus saw in the strange little twink. He knows better now. He figured it out in Spain shortly after the events of Paris and the deception of “Aurelius Dumbledore.” 

He had pieced together the fragments of information from his foray into Leta Lestrange’s mind. The stolen memories very decided revolved around the brothers, of course. But there were some very interesting things there. Albus, for one. The looks he sent in Theseus’ direction, the expressions that crossed his face when the man was mentioned, and even the way Albus said the man’s name… all of it quite unimportant to Ms. Lestrange but very familiar to Gellert. 

The other thing was the truth of Ms. Lestrange’s relationship with Theseus. A deep friendship that had just begun to blossom into love. A white knight saving her from an arranged marriage orchestrated by her father’s estate. Leta did love Theseus, quite strongly in fact, but was in love with the younger Scamander, not the older. That kind of drama would’ve set off every gossiping tongue in Britain and beyond, yet no one had known. They had done their best to present to the world how their friendship had led to a fairy tale romance and no one had been the wiser. A small part of him regrets the unfortunate death of Leta Lestrange, but the path to greatness has always been plagued with strife and horrible sacrifices. 

And therefore, he understands and respects Theseus’ mad dash for revenge. But… that doesn’t mean he has the time for it, not with Albus getting closer and closer to figuring out how to dissolve the blood pact. But Gellert isn’t worried, no. Gellert Grindelwald is nothing if not resourceful. He waits on the edge of the roof for the crack of the strapping young man’s apparition. 

It doesn’t take long. Gellert has left an easier trail for him to follow this time. Theseus appears, likely expecting some henchman and thus is unprepared when Gellert binds him and shoves the point of the Elder Wand into the man’s throat.

“Not that I haven’t enjoyed our cat-and-mouse game across Europe, Mister Scamander,” Gellert drawls coyly, speaking over Theseus’ sputtered protests. “But I have a rather more interesting use for your singular mind.” 

“Say ‘hi’ to Albus for me, won’t you?” Gellert taunts, almost giddy with anticipation. Gellert watches the man’s eyes fill with horror, realizing what Gellert is about to do. He smirks, rather pleased with himself. “Imperio!”

Perhaps putting that much magical power into a spell is going a bit overboard, but Gellert has to make sure Theseus won’t be able to break free. The man is talented enough and more importantly, quite stubborn. Gellert doesn’t consider it outside of the man’s capabilities to break free after he leaves. And with the distance that would be between them? Well… one must be sure. He stares at the man for a long moment, enjoying the fire he could see in those eyes before he banked it down to what he remembers of the man’s usual expression.

“Don’t worry, Darling,” Gellert whispers as he cups the man’s jaw. “He’ll be gentle… at first.”

The worst part of being Imperiused is the fact that the victim is still there. Trapped and unable to do or say anything to alert those around them. Theseus has become familiar with the spell and with how to break free of it, but no matter how he strains or what he does, the spell remains. He isn’t sure what Gellert’s plan is - he only knows this urge is undeniable and all consuming - he has to see Albus. 

When he had returned to England he found the Ministry had sent some Aurors to meet him and that Travers had suspended him, but he can’t find the will to care. He just needs to see Albus. It is harder to get into Hogwarts without his job title there to ease the way, but a quick patronus and Albus is meeting him at the edge of the anti-apparition wards. He gets there quickly enough, but then Theseus isn’t particularly surprised by that. 

Albus has been trying to get ahold of Theseus ever since he left Hogwarts months ago, but Theseus returned all of his letters unopened, and so he can only imagine what Albus must think of him showing up here out of the blue. By the harried look in his old professor’s eyes and the way he jogs to meet him, he’s suddenly curious - what the hell had been in those letters? 

Theseus doesn’t realize it’s raining until Albus’ magic washes over him, covering him from the misting rain and drying his hair and clothes. Theseus feels his features shift into a mournful guise and watches the change this brings over the other man. The professor’s hands reach forward and grip his upper arms firmly, his brow creased. 

“Theseus,” Albus breathes out. Theseus can barely hear him over the wind and the pitter patter of raindrops against the ground. His body leans into the older man as if craving warmth and, with a second wash of magic over his skin, he gets it. “Theseus, what’s wrong? What’s happened?”

Instead of speaking, Theseus feels his eyes start to burn and is completely embarrassed by the tears beginning to roll down his face. He still doesn’t speak, nor, thankfully, does he sob or shake. He just stands there silent and staring mournfully down at Albus’ face with tears falling freely from his eyes. 

‘Use legilimency,’ he pleads internally. ‘Come into my mind, and see what’s been done to me. Please, Albus! I don’t know what he’s going to make me do to you…’

He’s growing more afraid and frustrated the longer he’s unable to break free, and though he knows that if need be Albus will be able to take him in a duel, he’s still frightened. He better than anyone knows there’s more than one way to break someone. Yet, even though he remembers the feel of the man sliding into his mind, and even though he knows for a fact he has done it to others, the professor only meets his eyes and goes no further.

Typically, he’d be relieved to retain his privacy, especially after the explosive blow up it caused in the past, but at the moment he’s ironically frustrated at the fact that the man _won’t_ violate it. That the one time Theseus so desperately wants Albus to read his thoughts uninvited is the one time he decides to respect his privacy. Albus sighs, a great heaving thing, and pulls him forward into an embrace. It’s been years since they’ve done this. It’s a warm, soft hug that makes Theseus feel, for a long moment, like everything will be okay. 

Theseus’ arms come up to wrap loosely around Albus’ shoulders and his face hides itself in the man’s neck. Neither of them speaks for a long moment, instead Albus just runs a hand up and down his back soothingly and Theseus feels himself relax physically and mentally into the embrace. They must stand there for quite some time. Theseus is unsure of just how long, but he can feel the beginnings of an ache in his back. Thankfully, he straightens up, pulling free of Albus’ arms. 

“Albus,” he hears himself say. “Can I….. are you busy?”

“No,” Albus lies, it’s the middle of term after all. “Come in, Theseus. We can go to my office.”

Albus’ office is just as he remembers it, just as it looked during his continued education after he graduated, down to the bowl of sweets at the corner of the man’s desk. Theseus’ mouth curves into a little smile, and he feels a vicious sense of pride over the action before that too is ripped away when he leans back against the end of the desk instead of sitting at the chair. This puts him right back in Albus’ space of course and he’s frustrated that the man isn’t thinking anything of this odd behavior. There was a time of course when such a thing would’ve been completely normal but it has long passed and Albus is well aware of that. Instead the man continues on as if it’s completely normal, not even moving away to keep a polite distance. 

Theseus tries not to focus on what happened between them the last time they were this close, but the memory comes anyway. The memory of a dinner after the day’s lessons where he was staring into Albus’ eyes while the man spoke animatedly about something Theseus wasn’t even paying attention to. The way Albus’ eyes suddenly sharpened to such an intense focus as they roamed his face was ingrained into his brain. 

He’d often jerk awake during the war from dreams where he just watched as that expression shifted to become that same intense gaze and he’d feel his heart pound in his chest and his skin warm uncomfortably. He remembers the press of lips against his own, that soft warm pressure and scratch of beard against his face, and the soft vulnerable feeling in the pit of his chest. He remembers, with more than a little embarrassment, how he had pressed closer into the kiss, mouth opening against the other man’s for only an instant before logic returned and he was ripping himself away.

And just as much as he remembers those things, he also remembers the explosive argument and the anger that even now simmers in the back of his mind. But there’s nothing he can do about any of those things now. Resigned, Theseus uses what little control he has to continue to meet the man’s eyes in the hopes that he’ll finally slip inside his mind. It’s in vain. Albus very hesitantly reaches out, his hand stopping just before Theseus’ face and then slowly drawing back. Theseus reached out and catches it before it can get too far and puts his hand to his cheek where the man’s thumb smoothes away the evidence of his earlier tears.

“Theseus,” Albus whispers again. “Tell me what’s wrong. What happened?”

Theseus hears himself respond, “I couldn’t defeat him. I can’t avenge her. I failed.” Albus hisses in a breath and begins to withdraw but Theseus holds his hand in place against his face and Albus settles after a moment. “And I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

Albus’ face clouds with confusion for a second that fills Theseus with a desperate sort of hope. This is out of character for how they are now, such a complete change from the cold professional manner with which Theseus interacts with him that he’s absolutely certain Albus will figure it out. But that confusion fades from the man’s eyes when Theseus feels himself lean forward and kiss him. It feels the same, he realizes distantly. The soft, warm mouth and the scratch of Albus’ beard against his face. 

Only this time the man doesn’t hesitate. Albus tilts his head to deepen the kiss, a tongue brushing against the seam of his mouth and Theseus feels this electric sensation shoot all the way down his spine to make his toes curl in his boots. The slide of the man’s hand as it travels from his cheek into his hair is a wave of heat sinking into his stomach and he feels his mouth part around a moan but he isn’t sure if it’s him moaning or this puppetted version of himself. To his shock he finds himself unable to care. The longer Albus kisses him the less he seems to care about anything.

Unable to pull away or protest he’s forced to turn inward, to intently examine these feelings. With few other actual relationships to compare this feeling to, his thoughts turn to Leta. But there’s no comparison. Their relationship was only just beginning to evolve from friendship - and there is no way to know now if it would have progressed far past that. No, the way he felt for Leta felt nothing like this. Yes, this soft feeling in his chest is at least in part admiration, but– and he really has to fight with himself to acknowledge this– it’s not in any way platonic, as evidenced by the rush of attraction and lust he’s feeling for the man. The feelings he’s _always_ had for the man. Theseus curses himself, raging internally. He can’t do this. He can’t feel this - not for a man but most especially not for Albus Dumbledore. 

But he does. These feelings that he’s been pushing away for all these years, that haven’t faded or diminished with time, are still just as large and strong as they ever were. Albus’ other hand slides around his hip as his tongue continues to explore Theseus’ mouth. Theseus groans when the man pulls back to nip at his lip and feels his own hands sliding over the man’s back, his fingertips digging into the skin there as though he could leave grooves behind. His fingertips drag down the man’s spine and this time it’s Albus who groans so loudly into his mouth that Theseus can feel it shake the air between them. 

_I want him_ , Theseus realizes, even as his body walks Albus back against the wall and eases the jacket down the professor's arms. _When did this happen?_

Albus groans into Theseus' mouth and tries to unfasten his trousers but his fingers fumble uselessly for a moment as Theseus presses him firmly against the wall. Theseus wants to laugh when Albus hurriedly just vanishes the damn things instead. Theseus isn’t surprised when he does the same to Theseus’ own, until they’re both naked from the waist down. 

As much as he’s finding humor in the situation there’s a large part of Theseus that absolutely terrifies himself, because he just wants to stay here and kiss Albus forever. He’s gone so long pushing these feelings down and ignoring them, and now that they’ve been acknowledged it’s like he can’t shove them back down. Instead they’re rising up like a tidal wave and he’s never been as scared of drowning as he is right now.

Theseus reaches down to lift Albus up so he can wrap his legs around his hips, and from the rising flush on the other man’s face Theseus can only guess that he likes this show of strength. Theseus wonders for what seems like the billionth time since he was ensorcelled how Gellert managed to uncover Albus’ attraction to him when Theseus himself only knew because of that kiss all those years ago. A couple of spells murmured against Albus’ mouth and he’s slowly sinking into the man. He can tell the exact moment that Albus realizes what’s he’s in for when Theseus just continues his slow slide into the man’s body. The professor’s mouth parts on a moan and his eyes flutter closed, overwhelmed. 

Theseus isn’t faring any better, to be honest. The thought of doing this is enough in itself to send him in a tailspin of arousal, but actually doing it? Theseus can tell he’s saying something but the feeling of that tight warm channel gripping and pulling at him mercilessly as he finally bottoms out is driving all sense from him. He sees Albus’ head snap up though and forces the fog around his brain to clear. He’s still pressing Albus against the wall only now he has both of the man’s hands pinned to the wall above his head with their fingers interlocking. 

Dread fills the auror suddenly. His professor is pinned and distracted, his guard gaping open while the enemy has control over his body, over his magic. At any point Gellert could just – Theseus pushes as hard as he can at the invasive pressure in his head trying to find a way around the spell but all he can do is watch. His eyes roaming useless over the older man as his hips continue to snap harshly forward hitting a spot that makes the man keen and cry out. But Albus is trying to catch his eyes now, his face pale even as he whines and rocks into the auror’s thrusts. Theseus locks gazes with the man and feels it, the hesitant presence at the edge of his mind.

He drops his mental shields and Albus slides into his head, smooth and painless, exerting just enough force to tell Theseus he’s there. Relieved, Theseus pulls the memory of his encounter with Gellert forward for the man’s review. Immediately after the memory finishes the professor yanks himself free so quickly that Theseus is thrown through a loop for a moment. The man leans forward, and kisses him so deeply Theseus briefly loses track of time. When Albus finally ends the kiss he drops his head into Theseus neck for a moment, groaning against the skin when the auror shifts his hips. The new angle makes Albus shake against Theseus’ body for a moment before the man leans back to catch Theseus’ eyes again, cupping his jaw in both hands.

“Finite Incantatem,” Albus says softly and the rush of magic that accompanies it feels like it sinks into every pore, every organ, and every bone, finding Gellert’s magic there and dissolving it until finally, Theseus is free. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
The situation as it stands is… awkward to say the least. Albus shifts, sending Theseus’ cock to grind against the man’s prostate as he tries to settle his feet back on the floor. The groan this sends rumbling through them both is especially loud in the suddenly too quiet room. Albus gets a foot back on the floor, his face flaming, and begins to try to awkwardly reach down to remove Theseus’ cock from his body when Theseus’ brain catches up.

“Albus,” Theseus calls, his voice soft despite the raspy quality that it’s taken suddenly. Albus hesitantly looks up at him and Theseus leans down to seal his mouth over his. The kiss is hesitant to be sure, but also full of all the longing and apologies that he could never voice over the years. Albus melts against him and Theseus wraps a hand around Albus’ leg and lifts it to wrap around his waist again. 

Albus moans a soft, sad sound and Theseus smiles against his mouth. Albus’ lips curl upwards and the man’s hands return to Theseus’ face. They stay there for a while, just trading soft kisses and grinning like idiots. Eventually, Theseus shifts his weight and he feels Albus’ lashes flutter against his cheek as the man whimpers against his mouth. Theseus breaks the kiss and presses his forehead against Albus’ own, watching the man’s face as he slowly begins to move his hips. Albus doesn’t open his eyes, but his mouth parts around a soft groan, his brow furrowing. 

Theseus watches him as though trying to memorize this moment, drinking in every little detail as he continues to slowly push into him. Albus’ hands slide up his jaw and his tongue peeks out to wet his lips as little mewls escape him with each thrust against the man’s prostate. Theseus is barely moving his hips, mostly just grinding against the spot that is making Albus slowly melt in his arms. Albus’ hips are rolling forward to meet his own, and if they were anywhere else, Theseus would do this all day. Make love to this man all day, dragging out their pleasure until they both go mad with it.

But this isn’t the time or place for that. Theseus lifts Albus away from the wall and carries him through the side passage into the professor’s room. This too is exactly how he remembers it. He kneels on the mattress and lays them both down until he’s pressing the older man into the comforter. Theseus catches Albus’ eyes and begins to push back inside the man, carefully at first, but then harsher as the Albus rocks back into each thrust. 

The auror widens his eyes again, comically this time, and Albus laughs breathlessly and slides back inside Theseus’ mind. Theseus keeps him there. He shows Albus his revelation, the recognition of the love and lust he feels, and feels the man caress the memory fondly. Then, a little deviously, he shows him what he’s feeling right now. The feeling of the man clenching down around him, the nails across his scalp, the light soft feeling in his chest. Albus moans and Theseus feels him reaching out with his mind and more securely linking their connection, making it flow both ways, and Theseus hears them both cry out sharply as suddenly they feel everything. Theseus feels Albus’ nails claw at his back just as he feels it from the other direction as well, as though he was digging his own into the professor’s. 

He can’t find it within himself to be gentle now. Not when it feels so good when he isn’t. Theseus snaps his hips forward at a brutal pace and a broken noise rips through both of their mouths in unison. He feels the edge of pain from Albus’ nail breaking the skin, and feels the pleasure of that pain ricochet back and forth between the two of them until he isn’t sure who is really feeling what. The stretch of long thick cock barrelling into him, the hot gripping flesh around his cock squeezing and milking him with every thrust, nails down his back, a mouth on his….

He growls in the back of his throat and feels a sharp spike of arousal at the sound and amusement that he’s almost sure is his own before he grinds his cock so harshly against that little gland that the pleasure borders on pain. What feels like a live current shoots it’s way down his back, and he hears echoes of their voices raised together in a loud guttural shout. Their hips are slamming and grinding together and it feels like he can’t even breathe. It’s so much, too much, perfect. Merlin, he’s never felt anything like this before.

With a final torturous rolling grind, their vision whites out and the connection loops even that feeling until they feel as though they are plummeting off the edge of that peak into another and another until finally the connection snaps and the world rights itself again. Albus is clinging to him, tears rolling down his face, breath coming in harsh staccato pants and Theseus finds he isn’t much better. Lifting a hand to wipe the tears from his own face, he realizes he’s still weakly rolling forward into the man as the last of his orgasm fades, and Albus is groaning and pushing back into each of them until at last their hips still.

Theseus pulls free and all but collapses to the side of the man, worn out. There’s a long silence before he begins to laugh. Deep resounding chortles that shake the bed and have Albus breathily joining him in his mirth. Finally when they quiet down, Theseus turns to look at the older man. His expression is far more open than it has been with Albus in many years, letting his fondness for the man show through easily. Theseus hears Albus’ breath catch as he looks upon his face. 

“Thee,” Albus says with a hesitant smile so small Theseus has to check that it’s there. “I’m sorry… about Gellert. I-” Theseus kisses him once, soundly, and pulls away to rub his nose against Albus’ own.

“I’m not,” Theseus says, eyes boring into Albus’ own. “Honestly, I’m…. glad isn’t the right word…..”

“No. No, I know what you mean,” Albus murmurs, sliding his hands into Theseus’ hair. 

“What did I say? How did you know,” Theseus asks. 

“You- He said,” Albus huffs out a large sigh but goes silent. Theseus frowns.

“Albus.”

“Do I fuck you as good as he did?” Albus seems to be torn between examining his face for his reaction to this bit of news and avoiding looking at him entirely, because the man is rather unsuccessfully attempting to do both.

“Gellert.” Theseus processes this rather quickly, all things considered. “You and he were….. But then why would he send me?”

“I don’t know,” Albus confesses softly after a moment, reaching up to pull a strand of hair away from Theseus’ face. “Normally, he’s rather jealous of anyone I seem to be the slightest bit interested in, even if it’s not romantic. But for some reason…” The professor trails off and just shakes his head. Theseus thinks on it though, and a nagging feeling begins to build in the back of his mind. But he’s not sure what it means, so he pushes it down and ignores it. They eventually rise to clean themselves and exchange lazy kisses and allow their hands to roam before Theseus ends up needing to go. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Barely a week has passed before Theseus hears back from his spy: Gellert is in Vienna, helping to stir up the riots there. He sends a message to Albus and departs before he can get a response. He already knows what the man will say, but he can’t afford to not go. Not when so many questions have been swirling around in his mind and so many answers are so close at hand.

He finally tracks Gellert down to a private room in a muggle barbershop, where Gellert is reclined in a black leather chair with a hot towel over his eyes and a muggle man in front of him mixing the shaving cream. Theseus pauses at the doorway before an idea comes to him, he enters and shows a badge to wave the man from the room quietly.

“Hello, Theseus.” Gellert says easily, still reclined in the chair. “Did Albus send you? I do hope he has an answer to my question.”

“You should find that answer out yourself,” Theseus says, thinking on the fly. He approaches the shaving cream and begins applying it to Gellert’s face with the brush. “After all, we do have to thank you for your… present.”

Gellert hums in response but tilts his head to allow Theseus to do the other side. Theseus finishes applying the shaving cream and then folds a towel over his arm and picks up the straight razor. Typically, this is where they would take the hot towel off of the patron’s eyes but Theseus leaves it there. Gellert doesn’t protest. Theseus wonders if he is waiting to see if Albus will make this ‘imperioused’ Theseus slit his throat. Theseus absently wonders if he really thinks Albus could be capable of something like that. 

_‘No,’_ Theseus realizes as he drags the razor along the flesh of a cheek shaving away the hair with the razor’s sharp edge. _‘No, he already knows Albus wouldn’t do that. That’s why he’s not concerned.’_ He wipes the razor clean and reaches forward again to continue to shave the man’s cheek until it’s smooth and free of cream, each time wiping the blade clean on the towel over his arm. _‘I am not Albus Dumbledore.’_

“Tell me, Theseus,” Gellert begins as Theseus slides the razor over the skin of his other cheek for the final time. “When you slid inside him and he finally got what he’s been craving all these years, did you realize then that you’d always wanted it too? Or have you known all along and just denied yourself for your own reasons?” 

Theseus wipes the blade clean, considering how he should answer this. How would Albus have him answer this? He brings the razor to Gellert’s throat, pressing the edge into the skin just below the man’s ear. . 

“A mix of the two actually,” he answers, honest in a way he knows he wouldn’t be if Gellert were watching him instead of lying relaxed and blinded by the fabric over his eyes. “Which is a shame of course. So much time wasted.”

“Hmm,” Gellert sounds almost amused as the razor slides across his throat, shaving away the hair and leaving the skin untouched in its wake. “I wouldn’t say wasted. Besides, I imagine the sex was fantastic after such a long time pushing it down and pretending it didn’t exist. Did you make him beg for you? Did he tremble and cry out? Did he shed tears and claw your back until it bled?”

Theseus pauses, the razor slowing as it does another pass over the skin of the man’s throat. He pauses too long. His throat is dry and he doesn’t know what’s going on with him. The auror doesn’t understand this low curling hunger in the pit of his stomach. Doesn’t understand how Gellert ignited it so easily. 

“Come now, Theseus. You don’t have to play coy. It’s just us here.” Realization sweeps over Theseus like a rising tide, carrying him away. He’s known the whole time. This entire time Theseus had been thinking he had the upper hand, that he was in a position of power over the man, when in reality Gellert has been toying with him from the start. Gellert reaches up and removes the cloth over his eyes an impish smirk on his lips. 

“Did I shock you, Mr. Scamander?” The man purrs, looking very unconcerned for a man with a razorblade against his throat. “Or, perhaps, are you excited? Power is quite the heady drug after all… even if it is only a facsimile of it.”

The man’s hand comes up and presses the razor into his skin until a small drop of blood wells up around the razor before he takes the blade from Theseus’ fingers and tosses it onto the counter. Theseus doesn’t stop him. Despite himself, his eyes trail over the man’s face for a moment and then track that small drop of blood as it slowly rolls down the man’s throat over his adams apple to disappear beneath the man’s shirt. When he raises his eyes, Gellert is staring at him with such an intense focus that Theseus’ feels as though he’s been winded.

“Well,” Gellert says and promptly flings a hex at him with the sort of absentmindedness that would typically make Theseus’ blood boil in an entirely different way than it’s currently setting it aflame. “This is interesting.” 

Theseus deflects it, just as distracted, and acting mostly on reflex, hurls his own at the man watching as he bats it away without seeming to even move his wand. 

Merlin… 

They trade halfhearted shots at each other until Gellert slides into Theseus’ space and shoves him into the counter. Neither of them is particularly shocked by the small groan that slides from the younger man’s mouth, though Theseus feels as though if he were a better person he would be. Gellert’s eyes darken, and he leans over to kiss Theseus so harshly that he’s pretty sure the older man has split his lip, the taste of blood in his mouth making his back arch. Gellert groans a low pained noise that makes Theseus’ cock twitch in his trousers.

Theseus feels the man’s magic wash over him, undoing his trousers and letting them and his underwear slide down his legs to pool around his ankles. His cock springs free, rising up in a long curl towards his stomach and Gellert pulls away to pull Theseus’ head back by his hair and look the auror over from head to toe. Theseus sees the hungry look in the older man’s eyes at the sight of his cock, and his hips shift for a moment before he is able to still them.

“I had heard rumors,” Gellert begins, his voice low and rough. “I’m glad to see they didn’t exaggerate.” A hand wraps around Theseus’ cock and Gellert begins to pump him with harsh strokes. “I’d love to take this for a ride, ‘Thee’. I truly would, but that’s not what you really want right now is it, darling?”

Theseus groans, rolling his hips into Gellert’s grip even though it’s too tight and the unlubricated friction is quickly becoming more painful than pleasurable. Gellert solves this problem by yanking him forward by his tie and releasing his cock to turn him around and shove him against the counter to face the mirror, bent at the waist. 

Theseus takes one look at his flushed face with too large pupils and open panting mouth and knows he doesn’t stand a chance about lying to himself over this. This is horrible and twisted and so so so wrong, but he wants this. He wants it, and the fact that he shouldn’t want it just makes him want it more. Merlin, what is wrong with him?

“Don’t worry, darling,” Gellert kisses the knot of his spine, his eyes locked on Theseus’ own in the mirror. “I’ll take care of you.”

The loud whimper this pulls from the auror’s throat should be embarrassing, but neither of them is laughing. Theseus knows that Gellert is marking him for Albus to see: that his rough grip will leave bruises, imprints of his fingers, just as his teeth sinking into his shoulder is breaking the skin, recording this moment in a way that will last for days. He moans, his eyes squeezing closed, and lets out panting keening sounds as Gellert trails biting kisses down his back so harsh he feels them through his shirts. He knows the trail will linger. The thought of Albus following these breadcrumbs later with an open mouth and soothing tongue makes his cock ache. 

“So good for me,” Gellert praises and Theseus pushes his hips back, his cock dripping precome on the floor of this random muggle barbershop. Merlin, how did this even happen? “So good for me, aren’t you, darling?” Theseus moans and then cries out when one of Gellert’s hands relocates to his hair and yanks his head back making his eyes open to stare at Gellert’s in the reflection. “I asked you a question.”

Theseus feels himself shaking and has to swallow around the low whine that starts to rise in his throat again. “Yes, sir,” he breathes out finally when Gellert raises an impatient eyebrow. “Yes, sir.”

“That’s right,” Gellert soothes now, running his fingers through his hair to ease the ache in his scalp. Theseus hums in pleasure at the feeling, and is completely taken by surprise when he feels Gellert’s hands grip his ass and part his cheeks. “So beautiful. Merlin, look at you. Like you were carved from marble just to haunt me.”

Theseus feels light as feather, the weight on his shoulders lifted and his whole world narrowing down to the look on Gellert’s face as he traces Theseus’ body with his eyes, as if never wanting to forget a moment of it. So when Gellert leans down to blow air over the pink puckered flesh between the two still spread globes of his ass, he is stunned by the way his hips jerk back into it. The older man chuckles, and catching Theseus’ eyes one more time in the mirror, he leans down again to run his tongue over it. 

It feels like his nerves are misfiring, his entire body jerks and the broken noise that’s torn from him is so loud it echoes around the room. Theseus knows he should care about whether they can hear him in the lobby. A part of him that he’s always labeled ‘deviant’ and shoved away hopes they can. Hopes they can hear him whine and moan and beg as Gellert slowly takes him apart the next room over. The answering groan against the skin of his ass is unexpected but unbelievably arousing and he can’t help the small keening sound that escapes him. 

“Merlin,” Gellert murmurs, his breath washing over that wet puckered flesh and making Theseus squirm in his grip. “Merlin, look at you. So perfect for me, darling.” He places a closed mouth kiss against Theseus’ hole. “I wish I had been there to see you fuck him. It must have been a truly beautiful sight. Poetry in motion.” Theseus groans, dropping his head and sinking his own teeth into his upper arm in an effort to stop the little sounds he feels building in his throat.

His entire body shivers when Gellert slides the flat of his tongue over him again before pressing the point against him and circling the flesh until it opens for him. The broken keening sound escapes with a plethora of “please, please, Gellert!”’s and “Oh, Merlin! Merlin!”’s that only grow louder when Gellert groans against him, tongue pushing forward with no warning and spearing into him. Theseus pushes his hips back to try to get that tongue deeper, and actually sobs when Gellert widens his tongue and begins slowly fucking him with it.

The more Theseus loses control, the louder he becomes, the more enthusiastic and rougher Gellert’s actions become, until he’s shifting his grip to lift Theseus’ hips into each thrust of his tongue and sucking at the sensitive rim with lewd smacks before running harsh teeth over the skin. Theseus knows without a doubt that he could come this way, without a single hand or mouth ever touching his cock. Knows it and wants it. Wants to come on Gellert’s tongue and then have Gellert just slide into him while he’s fucked out and limp, have him fuck him while he’s weak limbed and incoherent. Wants it so much he doesn’t realize he’s been begging for it outloud. 

Gellert is groaning and digging his fingers into Theseus’ skin and he feels a wash of magic run over him and then a finger joins the tongue in him and Theseus is unable to do anything but thrust back mindlessly and beg. He begs until his voice cracks as the finger pushes against his prostate with unerring accuracy over and over. Thesesus can feel the moment his arms give out but is so mindless with pleasure he’s unable to even make an attempt to catch himself so he just sprawls even more on the counter. His eyes open and the picture he’s presented with is truly sinful.

He looks a wreck. Gellert has destroyed him. There are tears running down his face, but he doesn’t remember when they started to fall. His face is a ruddy mess, clashing horribly with the wreck of his auburn hair. His pupils are so big he can’t even see what color they are around the black. Gellert withdraws his tongue and replaces it with two fingers, the magic having already stretched him open. Instead, the man leaves bites all over the cheeks of Theseus’ ass. Marking him.

Theseus is so turned on that his cock is leaking in a slow drizzle to the floor, and he can tell the moment Gellert notices it because his teeth close down around the flesh of his ass harder than before. Theseus feels his cock jerk in response, and the fingers inside him curl, rubbing and pressing on that button inside him that sends a spam through him. A long whine of Gellert’s name flies from his lips.

“Fucking hell,” Gellert groans and Theseus hears the rustle of cloth as the man frees his erection. “It’s alright, Darling. I’ve got you. You need it so badly, don’t you? It’s alright. I’ll take care of you. So beautiful, so good for me.” Theseus groans nodding repeatedly and arching his back as Gellert’s fingers leave him, trying to be patient even as his hips rock back. 

“Look at this pretty flower,” the man coos, rubbing the head of his cock against Theseus’ clenching hole. “All red and swollen but it’s still open for me. Merlin’s breath…. Do you want it, sweetling? Do you want me to put my cock inside? Do you want me to fuck you open and fill you up? Do you want me to send you back to Albus so he can spread you open and drink my seed from this pretty little flower? Do you want to writhe and scream on his tongue until you’re empty so he can fill you again?”

“Yes,” Theseus hears himself cry out. “Yes, please! Please! Give it to me! I want it!”

“Yes, what,” Gellert growls, grinding the head of his cock against the puffy rim, angling away even as it tries to pull him inside.

“Yes, sir-” Theseus hasn’t finished saying the word before Gellert slams his cock inside. Theseus’ voice cracks into a shrill cry as the man’s cock slams full force into his already abused prostate. Gellert doesn’t match Theseus in length but in girth, Theseus is stretched wide around the man’s cock and each thrust drives more and more sense from him. 

“Look at yourself,” Gellert pants against his ear as he thoroughly fucks him into the counter. Theseus opens his eyes blearily and can barely see himself through the tears in his eyes. “Look at how beautiful you are. Ah! From the moment I really looked at you, I knew I wanted you. I knew I could hardly blame Albus for his obsessive infatuation. I quickly found myself in much the same position. Oh, Merlin, so tight for me! I spent a week leaving this trail of breadcrumbs for you to follow just to even have a chance to have you. I cannot even tell you how long I’ve thought about this. Tell me, Darling… Did you want this too? Did you ache for me?”

Theseus catches the man’s eyes in the mirror and is stunned by the building presence in his mind. Theseus frantically pushes sensitive information behind a wall, but he’s distracted, wrung out. He needn’t have bothered, Gellert doesn’t even pursue it, batting the information away as he sifts through Theseus’ mind to the moment he arrived on Hogwarts grounds. Theseus feels him take in every single tiny detail, the expression on Albus’ face when Theseus began to cry, the way Albus melts against him when they kiss, the low stunned groan that slid from Albus’ mouth and the way the man’s lashes fluttered as Theseus slowly pushed inside him.

Gellert groans and matches Theseus’ remembered pace and it feels like he’s fucking Theseus forward into Albus all over again. The thought, half formed is caught by the older man who groans against Theseus’ ear, “Would you like that, Darling? Do you think you could make Albus beg that prettily if you were writhing on my cock at the time?”

Theseus’ hips spasm in Gellert’s one-handed grip and each powerful thrust of the man’s cock has Theseus shooting closer and closer to his orgasm. When Gellert reaches the point where Albus connects their minds in a loop of feedback he laughs, delighted. He orders Theseus to keep looking at him and drops his hand to join his other in holding Theseus’ hips and then really begins to ‘put his back into it.’ 

The harsh deep thrusts tearing loud cries of Gellert’s name and colorful curses from the auror’s mouth that almost cover Gellert’s desperate moans until finally Gellert wraps a warm sweaty hand around his cock and jerks him off until Theseus’ head flings back and his eyes squeeze closed, the presence in his mind gone instantly as he comes with a long keening shout.

He clenches down on Gellert’s cock and the man curses and shoves himself brutally inside Theseus a few more times, dragging his cockhead across the man’s prostate, making his spent cock twitch. A series of whines catch and break in Theseus’ throat before Gellert finally comes deep inside him. He continues to thrust lazily inside until the last of his sperm leaves him, and then he carefully pulls free. 

Theseus is collapsed against the counter, and though he’s spent and weak, his cock still gives an interested jolt when he realizes what the magic he feels against his ass is doing. Pulling all of Gellert’s come back inside and locking it into place. He remembers Gellert asking him if he wanted to bring his seed back for Albus to eat from his body and moans brokenly.

“When I’m done with my plans,” Gellert says behind him, his voice a raspy mess as his magic rights Theseus’ clothing and cleans away the mix of shaving cream, sweat, and Theseus’ come, “I will be coming for you.” He jerks Theseus around and presses him back against the counter. The auror can feel the man’s come inside him and moans as Gellert claims his mouth, this kiss just as desperate as before but sweeter, softer. The man’s tongue curling around his own as he sucks and pulls deeply at Theseus’ mouth. The younger man’s knees shake and when Gellert’s pulls away minutes later he finds he can barely breathe. “I’ll be coming for both of you, and I won’t stop until you’re both mine.”

With that the man apparates away with a loud crack and Theseus catches himself with weak arms on the counter. He takes a moment to compose himself and then, his cock slowly rousing, he activates his portkey and goes to find Albus.


End file.
